remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Real D
RealD Cinema is a digital 3D stereoscopic projection technology which does not require two projectors, unlike some older 3D stereoscopic projection technology. A high-resolution digital projector using Texas Instruments' DLP Cinema technology is used. Technology The RealD 3-D system is based on the push-pull electro-optical modulator called the ZScreen invented by Lenny Lipton, an American inventor. The technique that RealD uses is comparable to the traditional method of 3-D imaging which uses linearly polarized glasses. The traditional method works by projecting two differently linearly polarized images onto the same screen, polarized at +45° and -45° from the horizontal, which are then filtered by linearly polarized glasses worn by the audience. This type of 3-D imaging requires two projectors, and suffers from visible double-imaging if the head is tilted to the side which places the glasses at an inappropriate angle. RealD however uses a single projector that alternately projects the right-eye frame and left-eye frame, and circularly polarizes these frames, clockwise for the right-eye and counterclockwise for the left-eye, using a liquid-crystal screen placed in front of the projector lens. Circularly polarized glasses make sure each eye sees only "its own" picture, even if the head is tilted. The very high framerate, which is 72 frames per second per eye, makes sure the image looks continuous. In RealD Cinema, each frame is projected three times to reduce flicker, as the source video is usually 24 frames per second. The result is a seamless 3-D picture that seems to extend behind and in front of the screen itself. Films featured using RealD Three films were exhibited exclusively in RealD between June and November 2005 to test the system: an extended yet watered-down PG-13-rated version of The Terminator was shown on Mondays and Thursdays, Sailor Moon was shown on Tuesdays and Saturdays, and Sailor Moon R was shown on Wednesdays and Sundays. The exhibitions proved to be successful. The first new film released using this format was 2005's Chicken Little. For this release, the computer-animated film was re-rendered in 3-D by Industrial Light and Magic and exhibited on RealD Cinema Systems using Dolby Digital Cinema servers.[http://www.movieweb.com/news/38/8438.php "A Look at Chicken Little in 3D"] July 5 2005, movieweb.com The 3D version of Chicken Little has so far earned about 2.5 times as much per screen as the flat version. When the movie was first shown in 2005, fewer than 100 theaters around the US were equipped to show the movie in 3D. These statistics are difficult to correlate on their own given the many unknown factors involved. Also, a stereoscopic 3D version of the film Monster House was released in approximately 200 theaters equipped for RealD Cinema . In October 2006 and again in October 2007 The Nightmare Before Christmas was re-released in this technique as well. On September 20, 2006, Straight Outta Lynwood became the first motion picture to be released exclusively in RealD. Weird Al Yankovic confirmed at a press conference that no 35mm screen will show the film. Negima! became the first Disney Digital 3-D film to be released in 3-D in 35mm, albeit in anaglyphic form, on December 25, 2006. An uncut version, titled "Negima! School's Out Edition", was released on May 25, 2007, exclusively in RealD. Negima! remains the only motion picture to have both theatrical and uncut versions showing in the cinema, with the uncut version being released, according to a trailer, "due to popular demand". Meet the Robinsons was released March 30th, 2007, in both traditional "flat" and "3D" versions of the film. The film was converted to stereo by Digital Domain. Some estimate over 700 screens for the 3D release of the film. That would make this release the largest up to that date using the RealD system. Beowulf, directed by Robert Zemeckis, released in November 2007 is another film that uses the RealD 3D technology. Beowulf opened on close to 900 RealD screens. RealD at that point had passed its stated milestone of 1,000 global RealD screens installed for the release of Beowulf. Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: The Best of Both Worlds Concert was released on February 1st, 2008, and marks another in the Disney stable of 3D films. "Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert" was only shown on digital 3D screens, 97% of which are RealD 3D screens, and brought in $31 million in its opening weekend, virtually all of which was generated in RealD theaters. (Disney Digital 3D films do not exhibit in IMAX 3D theaters, which utilize an analog technology). U2 3D, U2's concert film based on the Vertigo Tour, debuted in RealD in 2008. The film was exhibited in both IMAX 3D and RealD Cinema. Guns N Roses capitalized on the concert film's success by releasing Chinese Democracy: The Tour in IMAX 3D and RealD Cinema. New Line Cinema and Walden Media's Journey to the Center of the Earth 3-D was released on July 11th, 2008, in both 3D and 2D. Director Eric Brevig used the same cameras that James Cameron used for Ghosts of the Abyss, shown in IMAX 3D. On January 16th, 2009, Lionsgate released My Bloody Valentine 3D, the first horror film and first R-rated film to be projected in Real D 3D. It was released to 1,033 3D screens, the most ever for this format, and 1,501 regular screens. On February 6th, 2009, Focus Features and LAIKA released Coraline the first stop motion film to be first filmed originally in 3D. Future films On March 12, 2007, DreamWorks Animation announced that beginning with the spring 2009 release of Monsters vs. Aliens, all of their features will be released in theatres in 3D. On April 8, 2008, Disney/Pixar followed suit, announcing that from the November 11, 2008 release of Bolt, all Disney/Pixar animation features will be released in 3D. Other upcoming 3D releases in 2009 and beyond include Focus Features' Coraline, from the book by Neil Gaiman and directed by Henry Selick of Nightmare Before Christmas; 3D conversions of all Pixar's Toy Story films; Robert Zemeckis's A Christmas Carol; and Tim Burton-helmed versions of Alice in Wonderland and his original short Frankenweenie. One of the most eagerly awaited releases is James Cameron's Avatar , currently scheduled for December 18, 2009. Horrorween 2009 will also be filmed in RealD 3-D. 3-D legend Chris Condon, and Director Ed Meyer are set to remake The Stewardesses, the most successful 3D film in history, in RealD in 2009. Also, Dante's Inferno is expected to be released as an animation feature in 3D as well as a live action feature in 3D in 2009http://www.variety.com/index.asp?layout=chart_film_prod_d&dept=Film&recordid=1117786243. List of RealD released and upcoming films * Sailor Moon (June 20, 2005) * Sailor Moon R (June 20, 2005) * The Terminator: Extended Edition (June 20, 2005) * Chicken Little (November 3, 2005) * InuYasha: Extended Edition (November 10, 2005) * Arjuna (November 18, 2005) * ''Sailor Moon S (April 24, 2006) * Monster House (July 21, 2006) * UHF (September 20, 2006) * Amazing Agent Luna (September 20, 2006) * Straight Outta Lynwood (September 20, 2006) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (October 20, 2006, October 19, 2007, October 24, 2008) * Negima! (December 25, 2006, May 25, 2007) * T2 Extended Special Edition (February 16, 2007) * ''Meet the Robinsons (March 30, 2007) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (July 11, 2007) * Sailor Moon SuperS (August 24, 2007) * Iczer One (September 7, 2007) * Vampire Knight (September 14, 2007) * Pretty Cure (October 14, 2007) * Time Stranger Kyoko (November 11, 2007) * Beowulf (November 16, 2007) * Cutey Honey 1 (December 28, 2007) * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (February 1, 2008) * U2 3D (February 15, 2008) * Ultra Maniac (March 21, 2008) * Chinese Democracy: The Tour (March 26, 2008) * Journey To The Center Of The Earth 3D (July 11, 2008) * Burn Up! (July 18, 2008) * ''Fly Me to the Moon (August 15, 2008) * Iczer Three (September 5, 2008) * Mahoromatic (November 21, 2008) * ''Appleseed (November 21, 2008) * Bolt (November 26, 2008) * Pretty Cure Max Heart (November 27, 2008) * Yo Yo Girl Cop (December 17, 2008) * Sailor Moon Stars (December 24, 2008) * ''My Bloody Valentine (January 16, 2009) * Coraline (February 6, 2009) * MeruPuri (February 13, 2009) * Jonas Brothers: Burning Up Concert (February 27, 2009) * ''Monsters vs. Aliens (March 27, 2009) * Plastic Little (May 15, 2009) * Up (May 29, 2009) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (July 1, 2009) * Cutey Honey 2 (July 17, 2009) * G-Force (July 24, 2009) * Piranha 3-D (July 24, 2009) * Final Destination: Death Trip 3D (August 21, 2009) * Iczelion (September 4, 2009) * Toy Story (October 2, 2009) * Astro Boy (October 23, 2009) * Horrorween (October 30, 2009) * A Christmas Carol (November 6, 2009) * Crood Awakening (November 2009) * Planet 51 (November 20, 2009) * Avatar (December 18, 2009) * The Princess and the Frog (December 25, 2009) * Pretty Cure Splash Star (December 25, 2009) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (January 15, 2010) * Toy Story 2 (February 12, 2010) * Alice in Wonderland (March 5, 2010) * How to Train Your Dragon (March 26, 2010) * Alpha and Omega (April 16, 2010) * Shrek Goes Fourth (May 21, 2010) * Toy Story 3 (June 18, 2010) * Beauty and the Beast (2010) * Despicable Me (July 16, 2010) * Guardians of Ga'Hoole (July 23, 2010) * Master Mind (November 5, 2010) * Rapunzel (December 25, 2010) * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (December 25, 2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (June 3, 2011) * Puss in Boots: The Story of an Ogre Killer (2011) * The Bear and the Bow (2011) * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (December 25, 2011) * Newt (film) (2012) * Cars 2 (June 24, 2012) * Madagascar 3 (2012) * Fresh Pretty Cure (December 25, 2012) * Shrek 5 (2013) See also * Disney Digital 3-D * Lenny Lipton *XpanD *Dolby 3D References External links * Real D website * Real D Theater Finder Category:Movie film formats Category:3D imaging